


Devour

by Ahrro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Did I mention rape?, Dual Personality, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Character, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, There's definitely rape, hint of eventual romance, hint of fluff, minor blood play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrro/pseuds/Ahrro
Summary: Hisoka's bloodlust causes him to have a split personality. When he's experiencing bloodlust he can't control himself. He's sadistic and cruel in the worst ways. Even when he's 'normal', he's still a manipulative asshole, but he has a human side to him normally that's not ruled by the lust to fight and kill strong opponents.So when Hisoka encounters you one evening after his bloodlust is running dangerously high, things get out of hand quickly.





	1. Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> This story presents Hisoka out of character…and in character. He has a split personality based on whether he’s experiencing bloodlust or not.  
> I don’t normally like writing out of character stories, but this one got stuck in my head. So, don’t read if you don’t like the idea of Hisoka’s personality being half-different. /shrug
> 
> ::spoiler::  
> (Just to elaborate, it's not that he's completely out of character in the split, but I can't see him ever feeling anything towards someone 'normal', which ends up happening over time. It also presents itself as actually preferring not to kill people. Just wanting to defeat them without the murder aspect. It's enough for me to call it out of character.)  
> ::/spoiler::
> 
> And if the tags didn't warn you away, or if you somehow missed the abundance of rape related tags, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE/VIOLENCE/EMOTIONAL MANIPULATION/OR GENERAL SADISTIC ASSHOLERY. This is *not* a happy story, even if there are brief moments of fluff later on.

“Tch!” you spat out in irritation as your keyring slipped from your fingers. Standing back up from kneeling to retrieve them, your back bumped into someone. You gasped and started to turn around, your heart suddenly pounding in your ears, but hands clasped onto your shoulders and held you still.

“It’s a full moon tonight. The perfect backdrop for a little bloodshed,” came a man’s lilting voice that, if not for the murderous words, would sound like he was trying to soothe you rather than instill fear.

You started to pull away, when you were urged firmly forward into the door of your house. The man stepped into place directly behind you, pressing the firm frame of his body against your backside.

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god,’ you cried out in your head. You jerked your whole body as soon as your muscles allowed you to finally move again, trying to wretch free from between the man and the door. You slipped about half-way out before the hands gripped tighter on your arms and shoved you back to where you had been. That didn’t stop you though. You continued to thrash and buck any part of your body that you could, hoping to find some opening.

Nothing worked, but you continued your efforts anyways. Like hell you were going to go out without a fight. You caught glimpses from your peripheral vision, the sight of bright reddish hair and pale skin, but otherwise didn’t care to see who had you captured.

You stopped for a moment to take a breather, your breath gone ragged from exertion. During all your efforts the man said nothing more, just held you entirely immobile.

After you felt the hands on your shoulder slacken just ever so slightly during your break, you made your move. You bucked your hips sharply backwards and up with as much force as you could muster in your body, landing squarely into the groin of the man.

“Oof,” he coughed out as he staggered back just slightly. Slightly, but enough.

Now!

You tucked in your shoulders tightly to your torso, and dropped your body down, your arms slipping through his hands. Yes! You bolted to the right, freedom in sight. Now you just had to get a head start running and hide somewhere.

Pain bloomed in your head as you found yourself tugged backwards by your own hair. Your vision was painted white from the pain in your scalp as you were thrown back against your door. You reached your hands up and gripped at the wrist of the hand that now fisted in your hair.

You peeked open your eyes, as much as you could with the pain still fresh and still being aggravated. You felt the tears stinging your eyes, but you tried to keep them from spilling over. You weren’t going to shed a single tear for this bastard, even from pain.

“Oh, now you’re just turning me on. What a spirited little thing you are. Weak, but spirited.”

The man had a sharp face with thin lips. Pale golden irises in eyes like daggers under thin, arching brows, with a star and tear drop painted under his eyes. All in all, his face was surprisingly attractive, aside from the glint of murder in his stare as he looked down at you.

As if to punctuate his previous sentence, he pressed his body forward and closed the small distance between you. With his body pressed against yours, you became acutely aware of the press of hardness against your belly.

Your stomach flip flopped at the realization, both dropping and clenching. Oh god you were going to be murdered and raped now.

He tucked his head down getting closer to your ear, as he tilted your head back by your hair. “Killing you is going to be a bit more satisfying now.”

Now your stomach just flat out dropped, and your heart sunk, tears back in your eyes.

“Please don’t kill me,” you whispered, barely audible.

His eyes gleamed in the shitty yellow light of the small wall-lamp beside your house door. “What was that?”

“I don’t want to die,” you said more firmly.

In that moment you weren’t sure if you regretted your small pleas, as you felt the insistent hardness pressing against your lower tummy give a throb, and he uttered a quiet, pleased sound.

“There’s only two options available for tonight,” he started, lips quirked into a sadistic, lazy smile. “Death, or…”

He trailed off for a moment, letting the words hang in the air. Then he gave a gentle thrust forward with his hips, pressing his erection further against you to preface his next words. “Or, because you managed to make me hard, I can rape you.” His pitch dropped low and heated on the end of his sentence, the sound reverberating through your chest.

‘Or’. Meaning not both. Meaning you might make it out of this alive. It was hard to think past your heart pounding non-stop, making you feel lightheaded and dizzy.

“Can’t you just let me go? I promise I won’t tell anyone. I won’t call the cops. Nothing.”

“Nothing is going to sate my bloodlust right now except for murder or sex. Sorry, kitten. Wrong place, wrong time,” his words said sorry, but his face was punctuated with a toothy smirk, and his voice husky with lust.

He grabbed one of your hands and pulled it forward between your bodies. You tried to jerk your hand back, realizing what he was doing, but his grip was tight. Keeping steady eye contact with you, he placed the palm of your hand over his cock, straining the front of his clothing. You broke eye contact and tried again to pull your hand back, again unsuccessful. You felt the turgid length twitch against your hand as he gave a small thrust forward, effectively fucking your palm slowly. A wave of heat coiled and settled in your core, and a twinge of arousal went straight to your clit. What the fuck was wrong with you? The last thing you should be feeling was any semblance of arousal as this stranger debated killing or raping you. Clearly you weren’t too many steps behind him in the messed up department.

“If—If you just give me a bit of time to get ready, I’ll let you have sex with me instead of raping me,” you pleaded, trying to find a work-around that didn’t find you ripped in two by this man—one way or another. A whimper escaped your lips and you tried to choke it down, but the sound was already free.

His hand over top the back of your own wrapped closed, forcing your fingers to close around the length of him, gripping him through the fabric.

“Doesn’t work that way. Reluctant sex won’t sate me. And my need is getting a little out of control right now. You ought to decide before I can’t control myself anymore and the decision is made for you,” he said, his lips leaned down close to your ear. “And if you wait too long, both might be unavoidable.”

He pulled back up to full standing height and pressed his whole body forward, crushing you to your door, your hand still held in place around his dick that continued to twitch in your grip as he ground against you.

“Rape,” you breathed, barely more than just the sound of air escaping your mouth.

“What was that?” he asked, and you weren’t sure whether he was teasing or not. But it didn’t matter anyways. You’d rather avoid having the choice taken from you because you took too long because you were being stubborn.

“Rape me.”

Suddenly he pulled away from you. Standing a couple feet from you now, you peered at him. He held out a hand, your keys dangling from them. You weren’t sure when you lost them, but you had definitely dropped them at some point. When did he pick them up?

You took the keys from him, carefully avoiding looking downward at the unmistakable tenting in his loose-fitting pants. Your mind screamed at you to not turn your back to him, but what choice did you have? You turned to face your door and unlocked it, going inside.

Did you have any chance of closing the door quickly on him, baring him out? Chain the door and call the cops? Your mind raced at the possibilities, but something nagging in your gut told you it wouldn’t work. Aside from the strange appearance, he looked relatively normal, but there was something about him that made you doubt that he had normal human strength. Something that said that if you tried to close him out, he’d have no trouble barging through. And then he would do both to you.

Before you could decide, he slipped in behind you and closed the door. Now inside your own home, you didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t some ordinary guest. This was someone that intended to fuck you against your will. You weren’t about to figure out how to lead this shit-train.

He looked a lot larger now. Taller, more muscular, as he stood filling your entryway. A lot more menacing.

Your nerves fluttered in your stomach. “What’s with the face paint and weird-ass clothing anyways?” you blurted out, tone haughty. You flushed, mind buzzing. Why the fuck were you mouthing off to him?! Oh god you were going to get yourself killed anyways.

Yellow eyes glinted down at you with amusement. “Feeling a little defenseless, are we? Biting back with words since you know you don’t hold a candle to me in physical strength?”

You blanched. You hadn’t even known why’d said it, but you knew then that he had you pegged.

“I can give your mouth something a little more productive to do, you know.” He punctuated his words by reaching a hand down and stroking the prominent bulge down his front. His eyes narrowed in joy and pleasure, watching you intently as your eyes widened and so did your stance. Your body felt coiled to bolt away as fast as you could. But what good would it do you?

“Oh I love that you’re wound so tight. Such willful determination behind those eyes, even though you’ve accepted your fate,” he said, voice breathy and lustful. Against your will, your eyes shot downward when you saw him remove his hand from himself, only to slip beneath the waistband of his pants and disappear under them. Clearly, hand now wrapped full around his own cock, lazily stroking.

Your face heated, and you forced your eyes back up to his.

“Are you just going to take your fucking time?” you snapped at him, eyes narrowed. Your heart pounded, knowing that one of these times you mouthed off, he wasn’t going to find it amusing anymore.

A smile split his face. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Motherfucker.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is reaaaaaaally short. :<  
> I had it written already, but since I haven't gotten to finishing the next part, I wanted to post at least what I already had done.

**Previously**

“Are you just going to take your fucking time?” you snapped at him, eyes narrowed. Your heart pounded, knowing that one of these times you mouthed off, he wasn’t going to find it amusing anymore.

A smile split his face. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Motherfucker.

\----

**Chapter 2**

“Want a peek at what you’ve gotten yourself into?”

Gotten yourself into? Like hell you got *yourself* into anything. None of this was anything *you* did. You growled, grinding your teeth.

“Fuck off.”

“A kitten’s hissing is very telling you know,” he hummed. “It’s not just that you’re making up for what you lack in strength. It’s that you’re rubbed raw over the fact that you keep feeling inklings of arousal over what I’m doing.”

Your eyes widened in horror before you could steel yourself. You forced your face back to aggression, eyes narrowed pointedly at him. But it was too late. He saw the expression and his eyes crinkled in mirth. He got you.

“That someone powerful and strong is right before you, aching for you to get him off. That you’ve managed to turn him on so much that he’s staying hard just from having been pressed up against you for a time, and having your hand wrapped so prettily around his cock.”

Your stomach dropped heavily, and you felt your whole body heat up by a magnitude, especially lower, where the heat pooled and caused a feeling of aching. You felt yourself clench involuntarily at his words, and the scene before you. Still lazily rubbing himself beneath the loose fabric, a spot of wetness darkening the white fabric where his head pressed with each stroke.

This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair at all. Shit. The worst part was that he wasn’t wrong. He was incredibly attractive despite the strange makeup, wild hair, and odd attire. He was wired with muscle as well as emanating an unexplainable aura of power around himself. And his words spoke to your core like the hottest erotic novel you’ve ever read, in a voice whose tone flip flopped from high, red satin to deep, black velvet. And that whole package was fisting his own erection in front of you, getting off at just jerking himself before you.

Your mind burned to bark out condescending words. Bite out something snarky to try to humiliate him. But no words would come to mind.

“Oh, kitten tongue-tied? How about we give her a toy?” he said, voice lofty an amused.

His free hand pulled down the hem of his pants, down past his engorged cock that sprang free, still held tight in his own hand.

You averted your eyes from him completely, now refusing to even look at his face as you had been. You wouldn’t look at him. You wouldn’t look at his dick.

“Now that’s no fun. I’m giving you something to look at and you want to turn away?” His voice was teasing, mocking. You saw from your peripheral vision him release his hold on himself. You could see the flushed and hard length bob slightly in the chilly air of your house, twitching ever so often. “See how much I want you? I’m practically leaking with need.”

You could see him reach back to himself, and you thought you made out him swiping the head with his thumb. He then brought his hand up to his face, sucking his thumb into his mouth and heard him hum with appreciation.

Then it hit you. He was dragging this on because he knew a base, carnal part of you deep deep down was getting aroused by his antics. He was getting off on your internal struggle. Your embarrassment. Your smarting mouth. Your will to defy him. If that was the case, then…

You dropped your aggressive expression in favor of bored indifference. Steeling your resolve, you turned away from him completely, relaxing your fight-or-flight stance the best that you could, and casually walked away from the entryway to the rest of your home.

You refused to look over your shoulder, but you hope he looked shocked or disappointed. You were gambling with death here. You were certain he wasn’t about to lose interest in you and just leave, but you hoped and prayed that dismissing him entirely would spark him to just fucking get it all over with instead of dragging the whole thing out excruciatingly as he had been.

You knew he was going to get his way, one way or another. But you didn’t have to suffer his sadistic enjoyment of watching you squirm for hours as he just made you uncomfortable. The downside, is that there was the chance he’d opt instead for just murdering you… especially if your action pissed him off enough. But you were tired, fed up, and frankly pissed off enough yourself that you were now risking that chance. If he wanted to strike your cords, then you’d return the favor.


End file.
